Sick Days and Bandages
by iBayfully
Summary: Hiro cares about her. GoGo cares about him. They're the best of friends, and then some. (AU one-shot)


**A/N: This one-shot is based off of a one word prompt: "Band-Aids". I was going with something short and cute. Hopefully I somewhat succeeded. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Hero 6.

* * *

><p>Hiro was not the most careful guy out there.<p>

Sometimes it was just a paper cut, or a scratch. Short, almost painless. Not much impact.

He always found himself injuring himself often (A zero, Baymax, a zero! I'm _fine) _but he refused to admit it.

This pissed off GoGo.

Having knowing the kid for quite some time now, she had become very protective of him. _Very._ (As in knocking off three of the school bully's teeth when he had shoved Hiro)

And it…hurt, when Hiro himself was hurt but neglected any attention, instead throwing on a smile and waving it off.

Every time she had to agree to let it go, reluctantly, of course, but then came a time when she couldn't just ignore it.

GoGo was lying half-asleep on the Hamada's couch while Hiro made himself a sandwich in the kitchen.

Doing so requires a knife. Hiro was pretty damn careless. Add the two together, and you get…

"Ow!" The cry jolted Gogo awake. "Hiro? You alright?"

Not a moment later and she was in the kitchen, staring suspiciously at Hiro, who was hiding his left hand behind his back.

"H-hey, GoGo! Nothing's wrong, I'm fine – "

"Hiro." She narrowed her eyes. "Let me see your hand. Now."

The boy opened his mouth to protest, but GoGo was too quick as she reached out and grabbed his arm and yanked it into view. Blood was seeping from a large wound in Hiro's finger. GoGo gasped.

"Hiro! Why would you ever think about hiding this?"

He just shrugged and smiled weakly. "I mean, it doesn't even hurt _that _much…"

She stared at him incredulously. "This cut is so damn big you're hand is soaked with blood, holy _shit, _let me get a – "

"GoGo! I'm fine, don't worry about – "

She ignored his words. "Shut up. Stay put."

She rolled open a drawer and pulled out a Band-Aid. She turned back and was slightly surprised he hadn't run off in fear of being treated for once. She took his finger tenderly in her hands and wrapped the cloth strip around the wound, smirking slightly when she noticed the red that touched his cheeks.

"You look like a tomato," was all she said. Hiro's blush deepened.

* * *

><p>Hiro frowned. GoGo was usually at her locker during break, but when Hiro arrived, the girl was nowhere to be seen.<p>

He sat through his next two boring periods with an odd empty feeling. She was always there. She was tardy half the time for first period, sure, but still; why wasn't she there?

He glanced nervously at his phone, gritting his teeth every time he got no response for his nine unseen texts.

He got out of fourth period in a rush, flipping out his phone and gasping when he saw a few new text messages from her.

**GoGo: jesus shit hiro im just sick calm down **

**GoGo: dad got me medicine before he left earlier**

**GoGo: dont worry about me just do well on your ap test today**

* * *

><p>"Hiro," GoGo said slowly, looking unimpressed. "School isn't out yet, so why the hell are you here?"<p>

He leaned against her doorframe and grinned. "I figured checking up on you would be the highlight of my day."

"Why wouldn't it be?" she replied, but she was hiding a blush. "Wait…but your test, Hiro – "

"That's what remakes are for," was his response. "Go lie down. I'll make some chicken soup and put on some punk rock. Then I'll spoon food you like a baby."

GoGo scoffed and turned away, but she was hiding a fond smile. "Do it and I'll punch you."

Hiro smiled mischievously. That sounded like a challenge to him.

* * *

><p>"Hiro! What the hell are you doi – "<p>

"Spoon-feeding you. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hiro, I am more than ready to sock you in the mouth – "

"And _I _am ready to feeeeeed you!"

"No, no, no, stop Hiroo – mmph!"

Hiro grinned maniacally as he slid his spoon into the mouth of a very disgruntled GoGo. A drop of it slid down to her chin and he mentally took a picture, fighting down both a blush and a slightly-annoyed GoGo trying to take back her freedom.

"This soup tastes awful," GoGo muttered after a little while.

"But, GoGo, you've only had a little bit! You'll never recover at this rate."

"I hate you." She said it with a gleaming smile, and Hiro knew that skipping school for GoGo's company was worth it.

A few hours later, the pairing snuggled together, and, as they sat halfway through some action movie, GoGo leaned over and kissed Hiro on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered. "For today."

Hiro grinned shyly, scratching his head. "Are you thanking me for you getting sick?"

"I'm grateful for you, moron, shut up and accept it."

A laugh and two pairs of blushing cheeks later: "Okay."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Hiro was missing. GoGo frowned – <em>he always comes here during break…where is he?<em>

The answer struck her sometime during third period, and she smirked. _Of course._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aunt Cass."<p>

The older lady looked up and smiled. "Hey there, GoGo. What are you doing here? Isn't school still – "

"Yeah, well." She coughed. "I was wondering where Hiro was this morning – "

" – So, you ditched school? Aww," Aunt Cass cooed. GoGo rolled her eyes. "Well, I won't interrupt you two _lovebirds – _oh, but use protection!"

"Aunt Cass, please – "

"Can you imagine that? 18 and pregnant, oh man, your father wouldn't approooove, GoGo! But maybe I would. Just think! My little Hiro, already a father – "

* * *

><p>"Oh, no – "<p>

"Call this revenge, Hiro."

"I don't recall, um, _tying you down as I spoon-fed you –"_

"Woman up. This is karma."

GoGo eyed his sides impishly, and he gave her a warning look. "Don't you dare tickle me."

"I think I will."

"I hate you." He was smiling. She was smiling too.

And then she tickled him to death.


End file.
